


Touch | 触

by snowflakes (Sixhalfmk)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck likes to touch Mark, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but Mark is so confused with all these touching things, lets give him time to figure out himself lol
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/snowflakes
Summary: 他忘记了，李东赫是流淌的蜜，是化掉的蜜桃软糖，他一碰上去，便像是被一阵铺头盖脑的水果味儿笼罩住了。李东赫的头发，手臂，还有甜腻的声音，一股脑的将他全然淹没。





	Touch | 触

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleeepisaplace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/gifts).



> 小盒不是很喜欢玩火吗，但是李马很困惑【。

不是没人碰过李马克，这一点毋庸置疑。

这里的“碰”倒没有任何双关的意思，是指最正常也最简单的触碰。成员与成员，哥哥与弟弟，朋友与朋友——好吧，这个有待商榷——之间最简单不过的触碰：牵一下手，勾一勾手指，随随便便的搂抱，没什么不对的，这很正常。即使一开始对于从海外回来的自己而言略有突兀，无法适应，但浸淫在这样的文化差异下久了，李马克也逐渐接受了这种不同，甚至，他有些耻于承认，潜移默化地被这样的行为习惯影响着。主动拥抱别人，摸摸哥哥的脸，和成员勾肩搭背，这些举动于他而言也渐渐变得习以为常。

他和李东赫之间也是这样。

李马克不是没领教过李东赫的直球水平。冲上来把自己抱个满怀，主动索吻，相比之下，牵手，拥抱，拉拉扯扯都纯情的不行。这是李东赫，李马克通过漫长的练习生生涯早已习惯。没什么，不过是文化差异，他想，没什么好大惊小怪的。直到……

李东赫会在拉住他的手后，不易察觉地用小指勾住自己的无名指。他第一次这么做的时候是在后台，李马克正与造型师相谈正欢。李东赫走过来，站在他的身旁，一手讨人嫌的逗弄他被吹得高高翘起的头毛，在李马克未加注意，只是笑着躲开他的骚扰，边和造型师聊着最近上映的电影，一边不容反抗地抓过李东赫不停乱动的手。这给了李东赫与他指指相扣的机会。手指与手指自然相合，再顺手不过。等到他牵住李东赫的手垂在桌面以下，李马克确定自己感受到了不同寻常的触碰。属于李东赫的冰凉手指缓慢地缠上他的无名指，缓慢地，一点一点从手指间的凹陷处摩挲至指节，最后停在他的指腹。然后李马克感受到了使得他的舌头差点打结动作。指腹与指腹的柔软触碰像羽毛一样轻，又如同磁铁的正负极甜蜜相连，皮肤蹭着皮肤，像是小猫亲昵地磨蹭主人的脖颈。细小的颤栗顺着最柔软的部位悄悄爬上他的脊柱，席卷着每一块骨头，爬过后背，蔓延上脸颊，令他头皮发麻，皮肤仿佛被烫到了似的微微发红。最后小指给予他的无名指一阵稍许用力的按压，乖乖回到了该去的地方，靠在李马克的小指背后，依然试图不安分地动弹。李马克心脏的跳动随着他的动作渐渐加速。感受到对方轻微的挣脱，李东赫率先收回了手。李马克有些困惑地望过去，试图从李东赫的脸上寻找到什么，然而李东赫只是给了他一个含笑的眼神，便离开他的座位，跑去和泰一哥说话了。

 

接着便是那次被照片记录下的拥抱。

成员之间拥抱很正常。互相鼓励、安慰，分享快乐激动失落泪水，拥抱是最好的表达。虽然对于李马克而言，更多的时候他更喜欢握手，碰拳这些，唔，更有男人味的动作。当然，成员间的拥抱他不反对更不反感，只是自己不会太主动实行罢了。打住，他不需要为自己的行为找理由。

李东赫抱他的次数不算少。那个小孩，本身就很爱娇的样子，总是喜欢在哥哥们那里寻求鼓励和喜爱，大部分时候便像只黏糊糊的小动物默默蹭过来，然后等哥哥们察觉过来，已经像八爪鱼一样攀在他人的身上，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，面上也带着得意的胜利笑意。李东赫在身体接触上就是融化的粘腻硬糖，稍不留神，就会用无法驱散的甜腻占据、攻陷你生活的每一个细小的角落，让你的慌乱和尴尬无处可逃。起码对李马克而言是这样。

而那次拥抱又有了些别的意味。起初源于哥哥们的玩笑，摄影师举着相机在一旁笑着鼓励，而他们那些恶劣的哥哥们则起哄：“抱一抱！亲一下！”全然不顾队里最小的两个弟弟逐渐涨红的脸蛋。李马克想着自己毕竟是哥哥，看见李东赫罕见地红到了脖子根的脸，他毅然决然地伸出了双臂。下一秒，李马克就后悔了。

他忘记了，李东赫是流淌的蜜，是化掉的蜜桃软糖，他一碰上去，便像是被一阵铺头盖脑的水果味儿笼罩住了。李东赫的头发，手臂，还有甜腻的声音，一股脑的将他全然淹没。一时间，李马克竟无法分清到底是自己在拥抱对方，还是李东赫在拥抱自己。谁又能说清楚呢，当他们像是双生胎儿一般彼此连接，像是藤蔓一般互相缠绕，李马克感到自己从头到脚都和李东赫相贴紧密。周围嗡嗡的起哄声逐渐淡了下来，回音是荡开的水纹，渐渐消散。还没等李马克有机会抗议，摄影师的快门便干脆利落地按了下去。

李东赫当然试图亲他，被李马克躲开了。

 

他和李东赫之间的关系具体是从什么时候开始变质的，李马克自己也不知道。可等到他回过神来，李东赫对他采取的任何行动似乎都有了些别的意思。他希望是自己想太多。但谁能来为他解释一下这些行为？牵手就牵手好了，为什么要加上手腕上缓慢磨蹭的大拇指？拥抱就拥抱吧，为什么他能感受到透过薄薄面料的胯骨用力挤压自己？还有最近，他怎么敢在摄像机和观众的万众瞩目下，像最无辜的渴求关注的小孩一样，就那样轻描淡写地擦过自己的大腿，甚至还碰到了别的一些地方？

还有眼神。

李马克承认，除去这些令人困惑的小动作，更加无解的，大概便是每一次李东赫投注在自己身上的目光。

嗨，他可不是妄想症。李马克非常肯定自己还是可以分清什么是正常看人的眼神：比如一方在发言，另一方投注过来的表示专注聆听的眼神，这些都没什么，出于礼貌的举动他完全能够理解。可发生在李东赫身上，礼貌的性质完全被某种更为可疑的东西取代了。

那专注的，带了点儿热切意味的注视，还有每一次目光扫来时那抹微微上挑的玩味。纤长的睫毛稍带蜷曲，眨眼的时候像是暴雨中惶然扑打翅膀 的蝴蝶。眼尾扫上了点儿深棕，氤氲着淡淡的酒红，看人的时候便有了些许淡然的逗弄。他们的化妆师尤其喜欢给李东赫的眼尾晕染一点红，配上他在灯光下泛出淡淡灰色的眼珠，有时候难以分清到底是精心描画的人偶，还是活生生的人。当然这些想法李马克是绝对不会告诉李东赫的，他非常谨慎地把自己对李东赫的喜爱与赞美小心翼翼地放置在一个简单又普通的词语里。每一次这个词语一遍又一遍地滚过他的舌尖，他都得再三确定，没有透露更多不该透露的东西，才敢让它自由地，轻描淡写的滑出，像是最随意不过的评价，又像是最自然不过的，第一个跳出在他大脑里的存在：“可爱。”

“哎呀，楷灿真可爱。”他会这样说。往往在李东赫被要求撒娇，在粉丝的煽动下拿着话筒清唱一段歌词，又或是一些听闻别人的赞美羞涩低头的瞬间。李马克会说，楷灿真是可爱，然后对方便会向他掷出那样的眼神。眼尾轻挑，像勾着蜜一般，电光似的射过来，令他的心头一阵欢快的狂跳。然后李东赫移开眼神，留下李马克在原地，有些被电到似的麻木。李马克不确定他敢说从李东赫的眼神里看到了挑逗，毕竟这是他的弟弟呀，又是成员，也是长久以来的亲密朋友，尽管最后一个词是他永远也不会坦白承认的。

他很想问清楚：李东赫，你到底想干什么？

就在最近的一次舞台上，李东赫径直走到他面前，脸上带着骄傲的笑。李马克自然地张开双臂，准备迎接他的弟弟。出乎他意料的是，李东赫走到距离他有些过分近的地方停了下来，他能感受到对方温暖的鼻息轻触他的脸庞。可李东赫只是站在他的面前，一动不动，也不顺势钻进他的怀里，像往常那样把头悄悄搁在他的肩膀上，柔软的头发蹭着他的耳朵和脖子，很快离开，动作轻盈迅速到有时李马克会以为自己出现的错觉。其实李东赫大可不必再这样，年岁渐长，他们已经差不多高了，可时间的流逝并没有淘走李东赫爱撒娇的脾气，很多时候李马克便任由他冲自己索取关注和喜爱。只是这一次，李东赫没有抱他，也没有冲他撒娇，只见他狡黠地一眨眼，然后便迅速转身，背向李马克。李马克有些茫然地缩回手，不明白李东赫究竟想干什么。就在下一秒，李马克差点要背弃这么多年练习的表情管理。

在差不多十几台摄像机的注视，和满场观众的注目下，李东赫状若无意地擦过他的胯部，甚至还有一些错认不了的……磨蹭。

虽然只有零点几秒，稍纵即逝的功夫，但足以让李马克的心狂乱地跳动起来。

当李马克用尽全部的理智和灌输与本能的职业素养稳住自己的表情和声音，他发誓自己从眼角看见了李东赫的眼神。炽热的，专注的，还有一丝他暂时无法破译的隐秘的情感，密密麻麻地爬上了他的心脏，随着敲击耳膜的沸腾血液一起，于他的记忆烙下鲜明而深刻的印记。这是他的脑海中，只属于李东赫的角落。那里清楚明了的保存着关于李东赫的一切：他明亮的眼睛，灿烂温柔的笑容，属于他的柔软，他甜甜的声音，还有他对自己，一如既往，从未加掩饰的热切的爱意。

有时，李马克发觉自己对李东赫藏匿的喜爱就像他的困惑一样真实。

“哥。”他听见李东赫在他耳边轻声说，温热的呼吸轻飘飘地扑洒在他耳后的皮肤上，像是一阵转瞬即逝，令人难以捕捉的隐秘花香。这使得他不由自主动了动脑袋，想要躲避这令他困扰，却在某种程度上使他着迷的动作。

“哥，我今天表现好吗？”李东赫站在他身侧，李马克偏头看他，对方言笑晏晏，扑鼻而来的是他再熟悉不过的淡淡的甜蜜味道。

“楷灿啊，最优秀最可爱了。”他听见自己这么说。

“好呢。”男孩儿说。

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感[来源](https://www.weibo.com/6046922637/HyIXpyU1t)


End file.
